Kaiju and Pokemon love
by Gigan2024
Summary: When a charizard loves a godzilla, when a champion loves a kaiju shapeshifter, and when spcegodzilla gets pissed off.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Vortex

**Gigan (Me): What up readers!**

**Godzilla: Why is this a love story?**

**Titanosarus: 'Cause he's too chicken to ask out Bagan's daughter.**

**Gigan: *Switch from claws to giant hammer arm* Hammer Time!**

**Gorosaurus: Gigan2024 doesn't own Pokémon or Godzilla. Let me in on this fight!**

* * *

**Monster Island**

On Monster Island, all of the monsters (Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, King Caesar, Kiryu, King Ghidorah, Gigan, Megalon, Orga, Baragon, Biollante, Titanosarus, Manda, Gorosaurus, Oodako, and GC (Giant Condor)) were getting rid of a vortex made by Gigan. "Hey Gigan, what's fist plus Gigan's face minus Gigan?" Orga asked, "Hey, it's not my fault Anguirus messed with it. I mean seriously! Who would put a bomb in a portal?" said Gigan.

Passing by was their human friend Cody. He is the only human to ever live with Kaiju and the first kaiju shapeshifter. Just about to finish his lunch, Cody got his lunch sucked into the vortex! "Aw shit!" he shouted but Godzilla offered to help, "I got it" he then jumped into the portal. "Godzilla! Wait, don't!" shouted Kiryu. Unfortunately, it was too late and the force of the vortex didn't let Godzilla escape that easily. Everyone including Cody (although tiny in comparison) created a chain with Biollante as the anchor.

Just a foot away from Rodan's hand, Godzilla finally got sucked in! "Biollante! We all have to go in and save him!" yelled Kiryu, "Are you crazy? The effects of a vortex are beyond comprehension! We could either die or never be able to come back!" yelled Gigan, "He's my brother!" yelled Biollante in response. Biollante then got sucked into the portal with his friends and family.

**Kalos Region: Lumiose City**

In Lumiose City, there is a girl about Cody's age by the name of Natalie heading straight for the Looker Bureau. By her side was her talking partner Kylie the Charizard. "Being the champion sure has its perks Kylie." She said, "Wait 'til you grow old and it'll be a pain," said Kylie. "What would you know about being a champion?" Once they got to the Bureau, they could hear a shout from the sky. Kylie flew her up on the roof of a building and they could see a black figure falling onto the balcony of Lumiose Tower!

This black figure happened to be Godzilla in a much smaller state! And 50 feet above him were his family also in a small form. All of them were at least 12 feet tall! Surprised by this new presence, Natalie and Kylie flew to the top of Lumiose Tower.

* * *

Godzilla: Whoa! How the hell did we get small?

Gigan: I told you guys that vortexes are beyond comprehension!

Titanosaurus: Either that or you used minimize.

Gorosaurus: Ha! Pokémon reference!

King Ghidorah: See you all next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 dramatic entrance

**Chapter 2 Dramatic Entrance**

**Gigan: We back and better than ever!**

**Oodako: How come Biollante has to fall on all of us? I am a dignified mega octopus with the right to know!**

**Biollante: You're the one who suggested me to be the anchor. Bla bla bla bla.**

**Lumiose Tower Base**

At the base of Lumiose Tower, Godzilla was laying on the ground believed by everyone to be dead. "What is that Pokémon?" asked a trainer, "I don't know, the pokedex can't scan it." Suddenly, another shout was heard and Anguirus landed on Godzilla, facing upwards!

"AAAARRRRRGH, you could've landed on the ground!" said Godzilla in pain; "Incoming!" yelled Titanosaurus. He landed on Godzilla as well as the others, Oodako, Baragon, King Caesar, Manda, Gorosaurus, Orga, Cody, and Megalon. The rest could fly down safely; unfortunately, Godzilla was more hurt than ever, "This couldn't possibly get any worse," after saying that, Biollante landed on him! "Once I revive, I'm gonna kill you all." After saying that, he fainted. "Godzilla!" the kaiju and Cody said in unison.

"Oh no, that Pokémon needs to go to a Pokémon center!" said Natalie, "What can we do? It's not one of our teams." said Kylie, "Okay now that's mean, come on." The two went over to the large group now carrying Godzilla over their shoulders. "We need a hospital!" yelled Cody; "I think that red building is one." said GC pointing to a Pokémon center.

Once inside, everyone stared at them while Nurse Joy just gasped at the sight of both the kaiju and the fainted Godzilla. "What happened, why don't you have a poke ball for that Pokémon?" King Ghidorah responded, "He isn't a Pokémon bitch! Just heal him."

"Well I'm not going to take any potty mouth language like that young man!" said Nurse Joy in a cross way, "I'm a billion years old hag!" Rodan interrupted and said, "Hey, hey, hey, we need this guy alive please."

"I'll see what I can do." said Nurse Joy

After Godzilla was brought into the Emergency Room, Natalie and Kylie came, "What happened? We saw you guys fall from the sky!" said Natalie; "Manners Natalie, you don't just say that right away."

"Yeah, when introducing yourself, you gotta punch Anguirus." Said Titanosaurus whom punched Anguirus right away, "No, you gotta roar in Titanosaurus' face." said Anguirus who used his sonic roar to blast Titanosaurus. Soon they started fighting until King Ghidorah electrocuted them!

When Cody saw the girl, he was love-struck and wouldn't stop staring at her.

A few hours later, Godzilla came out good as new. "Turns out all I needed were some good sleep." Once Kylie saw Godzilla, she was love- struck as well

**Kylie: Don't tell anyone, but I really do have a crush on Godzilla.**

**Natalie: Holy Shit! Why don't you tell him?**

**Kylie: I don't know what to say.**

***Anguirus sitting on his couch watching the super bowl with Rodan***

**Anguirus: Take him out to dinner, he loves sardines.**

**Rodan: He also loves a good fight.**

**Kiryu: See if my son feels the same for Kylie in the next chapter.**

**Kylie: Wait, you're his father?!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Monstrous Disaster

**Chapter 3: A Monstrous Disaster**

**Gigan: Manda, use Hydro cannon!**

**Manda: Hell no! I ain't a Pokémon, you use hydro cannon!**

**King Ghidorah: I know these moves, Thunderbolt! Thunder! Thunder Fang! *shocks both Gigan and Manda***

**Gigan: well played.**

**Manda: Indeed**

**King Ghidorah: Gigan2024 doesn't own Godzilla or Pokemon. *Gives Full Restores to Gigan and Manda.**

* * *

Although Godzilla was feeling healthy, he still had a certain grudge against 9 specific monsters (Anguirus, King Caesar, Megalon, Orga, Baragon, Titanosaurus, Gorosaurus, Oodako, and especially Biollante) and a shape shifting human for falling on him. "You know, I did say that I'd kill you guys," at this he removed a chair leg from a nearby chair, "Hey! That's public property!" This was Nurse Joy's reaction, but she was too small and weak to stop Godzilla. "I'll give you guys a 2 minute head start." When he said this, Cody and the nine kaiju looked at each other and darted out of the room.

After 2 minutes, he ran out and chased them. "So, how long does his anger usually last?" asked Kylie who was answered by Kiryu, "A Saurian's grudge lasts until its enemy is dead."

* * *

Beyond the Earth's atmosphere, an evil force was plotting for world destruction. This evil force was the Crystal King himself, Space Godzilla! Ever since his last battle with his enemy Godzilla 1990s, he has been working on his revenge for years. "Beware you puny worms, for I have a power nearly as powerful as God Himself! You shall all die, but first I shall start with that pesky Saurian. With him and his family around, my plan will fail." After this, one of his newly created Crystal Titans brought him good news for him, "Your highness, we have located the monsters you speak of, they are in a world of strange creatures known as "Pokemon"." Space Godzilla seemed amused, "Well then, I guess we'll have to visit this Pokemon world, shall we?" He created a vortex to the Pokemon world and gathered his army.

"Today, my soldiers, we shall not only conquer another world, but we shall defeat these wretched monsters once and for ALL!" At this, his army shouted a war cry and they all charged into the vortex.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cody and his doomed friends chose some spots to hide. He shape shifted into Rodan and flew to the top of Lumiose Tower. Anguirus painted himself red and white to blend in with a pile of poke balls, Biollante blended in perfectly with the Garbodors, Titanosaurus and Oodako jumped into the water, King Caesar hid in the Furfrou styling shop but ended up getting groomed, Megalon and Baragon dug a hole near Lumiose Tower and covered it with a bush, Orga went into rock formation with some Geodudes, and Gorosaurus was trying to climb Lumiose Tower.

"Come on guys, come out, come out, where ever you are." said Godzilla in a devious way. To get a good look of what will happen, Kiryu and the rest flew to Lumiose Tower, as well as Natalie and Kylie. "This is going to be hilarious," said GC, "I got popcorn." said Natalie who got hit by Kylie for being amused by this. As everyone started eating popcorn, Cody got their attention, "PSST, pass me some popcorn." They were all so surprised that Gigan nearly fell over. But that wasn't the only surprise, "Help me up will ya." This time Gigan fell off, but teleported back. It was Gorosaurus, "God dammit! You made me fall off!" Gigan said angrily, "Hey, you try running from an angry Godzilla."

Once they helped Gorosaurus, he could see all of Lumiose City, "This place makes Tokyo look like a toy set!"

"That was our point of view before you pea brain!" said Rodan.

As Godzilla looks for his targets, he accidently spills a pile of Poke balls. There was an abnormally large one in the middle, and he could tell who it is, "That has got to be your worst disguise yet." At this, Anguirus broke formation and ran away towards Lumiose Tower. Godzilla ended up doing the same thing for everyone else, and they all climbed up the tower.

"Alright it's getting crowded, f*** you guys, I'm leaving." said Gigan who left with the others who could fly, "We're screwed," said Cody looking as grave as the others.

"Why can't you change into Rodan, or Gigan, or anything that can get us the hell out of here!" said Anguirus starting to become panicked. Before Cody could do that, Godzilla appeared angrier than ever (easy to tell since his eyes went red)! "Hey, come on Godzilla, you know that you're a gentle giant right? You wouldn't hurt your own brothers would you?" said Titanosaurus who has never been more scared in his whole life. Godzilla's answer was a low but menacing growl. An angry Saurian will become an enraged beast in a matter of hours!

"I guess there's only one thing left to do guys," said Megalon who all the others understood what he meant. Together, they jumped off the building! At the sight of this Kiryu was horrified and tried to save them along with King Ghidorah's help. Unfortunately, they weren't fast enough. As his brothers fell, Godzilla snapped out of his rage and saw what was happening, "NO!" he jumped after them and managed to catch up to them. These actions got the attention of a huge crowd, including Officer Jenny.

"I'm sorry guys! If we die, we die together. Brothers Forever!"

"BROTHERS FOREVER!"

They kept falling, and falling, and falling, and when they hit the ground it wasn't hard, but cushiony. They were saved by Lumiose City's gym leader, Clemont. The 11 siblings looked at each other and then at Clemont, "What the hell is this?" asked Anguirus extremely confused, "This, my scaly friend, is a new invention known as," Clemont named his device a ridiculously long name which made no sense.

"And I thought Gigan was a nerd," said Baragon.

"I heard that!" They all thanked him, but most of all who was thankful was Kiryu, "You saved my sons, if ever you need something, come and ask us."

Unfortunately, Officer Jenny wasn't pleased with Godzilla or his family, "I'm afraid I have to arrest you and your family sir, for the destruction of Poke Center property." Godzilla responded, "It was just a chair leg people! It's not the end of the world." Luckily, Natalie and Kylie stepped in to help, "Sorry, these uh, Pokémon are just taking a look around the city." said Natalie, but Jenny wasn't convinced, "If he's a Pokemon, then how come he's not on the Pokedex?" This time, Gigan cut in, "That's because, he, the others, and I are from… another land called…." He gestured his hands for help from the others, "Called, Kaiju Island." said Baragon.

"Officer Jenny please, they can stay with us, you don't have to arrest them." Pleaded Natalie, "Plus, Godzilla was just angry. Don't blame him for something he couldn't control." said Cody. It took Cody a few moments to think it over, but it was an honor to meet the Champion again, so she let them go, "Fine, but if this happens again I will be forced to arrest all of you. Champion or not" Once she left, the Kaiju, Cody, Natalie and Kylie head straight to the nearest hotel for some rest.

"What I wouldn't give for a license to kill." said Orga

* * *

**Orga: Yes! I just got my killing license. You got a gun Gigan?**

**Gigan: Seriously, what is it with you and killing?**

**Orga: Force of habit**

**King Caesar: See y'all next chapter.**


End file.
